Without the application of finishing components, most cotton fabrics and cotton blend fabrics have a handle appearance that is rather hard and stiff. The fabric surface also is not smooth because small fuzzy microfibrils protrude from it. In addition, after a relatively short period of wear, pilling appears on the fabric surface thereby giving it an unappealing, worn look.
A known method for obtaining a soft and smooth fabric is to subject cellulosic fabrics to treatment by cellulolytic enzymes during their manufacture. This treatment is known as Bio-Polishing (hereinafter denoted biopolishing), cf. Bazin j. and Sasserod, S.: Enzymatic Bio-Polishing of Cellulosic Fabric, Paper presented on Oct. 25th, 1991, at "58eme Congres de l'Association des Chimistes de l'Industrie Textile", Mulhouse, France, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Biopolishing is a specific treatment of the yarn surface which improves fabric quality with respect to handle and appearance without loss of fabric wettability. The most important effects of biopolishing can be characterised by less fuzz and pilling, increased gloss/luster, improved fabric handle, increased durable softness and improved water absorbency.
Biopolishing usually takes place in the wet processing of the manufacture of knitted and woven fabrics. Wet processing comprises such steps as e.g. desizing, scouring, bleaching, washing, dying/printing and finishing. During each of these steps, the fabric can be subjected to mechanical action.
However, since the cellulolytic enzymes catalyse hydrolysis of the cellulosic fibre surface, the enzymatic action will eventually result in a weight loss of fibre or fabric. Even though the biopolishing is carried out in such a way so as to obtain a controlled, partial hydrolysis of the fibre surface, a proper polishing effect without excessive loss of fabric strength has hitherto been obtained at a weight loss of fabric of 3-5 w/w %. Such a weight loss is undesirable for the textile industry and, for economical reasons, makes the biopolishing process less desirable.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method for obtaining a cellulosic textile fabric with strongly reduced tendency to pilling formation but without substantial weight loss of fabric.